Twisted
by MrCandyfloss
Summary: Sakura descubre que cuando algo va mal puede ir a peor, albergar en sí tantos sentimientos negativos no puede ser sano y cualquier resquicio de esperanza se quebrará irremediablemente frente a sus ojos. ¿Conseguirá mantenerse firme y soportar o sucumbirá finalmente a su miseria?
1. Prologo

_Hola, buenos días/tardes/noches, espero podáis darle una oportunidad a este fic que se estaba muriendo de la risa en algún lugar insólito de mi portátil. Éste fue hecho en un ataque de histeria y frustración hará 1 año mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta a "el sentido de la vida" y lo que me depararía el futuro. Por ese entonces tenía el anhelo de llegar a ser alguien importante en el mundillo de las novelas y nerviosa por no haber decidido a esas alturas (tenía 13 años -.-') que quería ser, de ese susodicho arranque de histeria salío esto. Le he hecho cuatro arreglos (cambiar los nombre de los personajes puesto que por ese entonces no veía anime ni manga y alguna corrección ortográfica) y me he decido a subir mi primer fic después de varios meses con la duda. Sin más que añadir. ¡Disfrutad! :)_

**PROLOGO**

Seré breve; me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años, soy: antisocial, una amargada, una infeliz y repelente, etc., mido 1,61 y hago mucho deporte por lo que no tengo nada de grasa en mi cuerpo, pero tampoco soy una "supermodelo" de esas anoréxicas que salen por la tele, mi pelo es de un curioso rosa pastel y mis ojos parecen 2 esmeraldas extraidas de alguna mina donde la gente muere después de haberlas agarrado con sus manos sucias, (o eso dice mi madre). No me considero fea aunque mi apariencia física realmente nunca me importo mucho.

Me aburre mi vida, todo lo que deseo no existe o esta ligeramente fuera de mi alcance, ahora mismo mi única meta es sacarme una carrera y empezar a trabajar en algo que conste de tirarse un par de horas frente a un ordenador sin hacer prácticamente nada útil pero que me llene la nevera, matarme a sudar en el gimnasio y deambular por mi casa, llendo del sofá a la cama y de la cama al sofá con un libro en mano.

Yo no soy de las que piensan en un futuro rodeada de mi familia, con hijos y un marido que me quiera, aun que mi debilidad y mi mayor estupidez fuera enamorarme del chico más guapo (e idiota) de mi clase, aun que sólo fuera de su físico, no quiero estar enamorada, no de él, puesto que mis ideales van en contra de lo que es, un chulo engreido, ególatra y cínico, pero no puedo evitar que se forme en mis labios esa sonrisita tonta y coqueta cuando pienso en él, pero no, yo soy realista, no creo que a nadie le encante despertar al lado de alguien como yo, mucho menos como él. Prefiero disfrutar de mi soledad; me limitaré simplemente a llevar la vida fácil que siempre deseé.

Aún faltan 2 semanas para finalizar el 3º trimestre de 1º de bachillerato, mis notas van a ser ejemplares, como siempre, no suelo estudiar mucho pero soy bastante inteligente por lo cual compenso esa total falta de interés a mis estudios. Quiero que termine todo de una vez para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que estos 2 meses y medio me ofrecen. Sólo queda esperar.


	2. Estorbo idiota

14 Días antes:

Iba caminando por los vacios pasillos desperezándome, ese día no sonó el despertador así que llegué al instituto casi al final de la primera hora, pero si llego a saber las consecuencias que tendría el haber ido posiblemente me habría quedado en casa escuchando heavy rock music, algo de piano con cello y si el humor mejora puede que algo de pop.

Decidí quedarme esperado en la sala de guardia por que no me apetecia entrar aún en clase, total, a penas faltaban 10 minutos para el cambio de asignatura. Sonó la sirena y me fui al aula de donde aun no habían salido mis compañeros de clase para seguirlos, estaba demasiado cansada como para mirar el horario, esperé en la puerta a que salieran y no pude evitar no fijarme en las sonrisitas tontas y burlonas de unas cuantas pavas de mi clase, escuche sus comentarios claramente pero la pereza invadia mi cuerpo entero lo suficiente para evitar contestarles y sentí que mi orgullo no se vería dañado por que alguien como ellas profanara mi nombre; ese día también note como me echaban alguna que otra miradita algunos chicos, algunos con burla, otros parecían compadecerse de mí, no le di mayor importancia, ellos no me importaban, sólo eran... personas, la gran mayoría eran unos idiotas inéptos que dependían de su imagen para poder encajar en esa sociedad impersonal, sólo eran desechos. Tampoco iba a dejar que mi inexpresiva cara hiciera ningún cambio, no, no lo merecían.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que pensaba que moriría allí de vieja, no se me ocurría nada que hacer, no me quedaban hojas en el cuaderno para seguir haciendo mis dibujitos, para nada educativos y se me estaba haciendo un poco pesado el continuar leyendo, notaba como me deseperaba a cada segundo que tan cruelmente no pasaba. Entonces vi mi salvación, estuve mirándole fijamente, ¿cómo se podía ser tan sexy?, tener ese cuerpo definitivamente tiene que ser ilegal.

Él se llama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, su pelo era largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos, azabache, tan profundos que parecía que pudiera ver a través de mí. nunca lo había visto sin camiseta, pero aun con ropa y todo se podía decir que no era para nada desagradable a la vista, mi embobamiento ante aquel personaje sacado de los sueños más humedos de cualquier chica, era tal que cuando me quise dar cuenta de que él se giraba y me sonreía, a lo único que llegué fue a sonrojarme y apartar la mirada avergonzada; ¿cómo?, no lo sé y mucho menos el por qué, pero era real, había pasado, me acababa de sonreir, no me lo creía, me pilló de sorpresa y me sentí sumamente avergonzada por pensar aquellas cosas. Seguramente el sólo me sonrío para burlarse al ver que casi se me caía la baba mientras le miraba y seguir pensando en él lo único que conseguía era que aumentara su ego, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él, joder, era tan jodidamente sexy, esa sonrisa por muy egocéntrica que fuera me consumía totalmente, ¿qué tenía ese tío que conseguía que la chica más fría del mundo se derritiera con solo una sonrisa? ¡Joder! "Mente fría, Mente fría, vamos Sakura pareces tonta, no tienes 15 años como para ir haciendo esas cosas". -Me repetía cada vez que pasaba cualquier "extraña idea" por mi impura mente. Hasta siendo atea llegué a rogar a todo tipo de dioses que hiciera que las clases terminaran de una vez.

Estaba exhausta, cada día se me hacía más difícil eso de ir al instituto, en los recreos me iba a la biblioteca a leer y en las clases a dibujar, la verdad, no lo reconocería pero por mucho que me gustase la lectura mi vida quería basarla en algo más que eso. Iba yo pensando en cuán penosa pude ser la hora anterior y como me había puesto e ridículo por el tonto de Sasuke, cuando para mi mala suerte me lo encontré esperando el autobús en la misma parada que yo. Me saludo con un deje de picardía e hice una mueca que se pudo entender como: "No estorbes." Mis labios se torcieron aún más cuando vi que le había hecho gracia que reaccionara así, ya era oficial, ese tío estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Me dejó sin palabras cuando me ofreció ir a una fiesta que haría en su casa de niño rico. Me advirtió que llevara bañador para restregarnos húmedos en su piscina de niño rico, por supuesto no le faltó añadir que habría mucha bebida, como no, cortesía por parte del niño rico. Sí, en efecto, él es un asqueroso adinerado, el heredero de la fortuna Uchiha que se piensa que es el maldito ombligo del mundo. Y como no, un "No" que no aceptaría él como respuesta salió de mi boca.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Para aburrirme en tu piscina, me aburro en mi casa.- Dije muy desganada, en serio, no me apetecía aguantar más tonterías en el día de hoy.

-Pues si no vienes tú, iré yo a buscarte.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dije ya harta y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con alguien en mucho tiempo, aun que fuera en contra de mi voluntad.

-Mañana a las 7, acuerdate del bañador.-Volvió a mirarme lujurioso y me sonrió de lado mientras bajaba del autobús, el no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, sentía la necesidad de tener el control sobre mí.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con él y ya sentía la necesidad de cortarme las venas, ¿era una broma? ¿Él, mister popularidad, acababa de invitarme a MÍ? ¿A una fiesta llena de alcohol donde una friki como yo destacaría como el negro sobre el blanco lo hace? No tenía ganas de ser el centro de atención, ni para bien, ni para mal, pero de alguna forma el que él me hubiese propuesto lo de ir a su fiesta me hacía mínimamente feliz. Pero de nuevo, mi orgullo me obligaba a negar el arduo deseo de plantarme en aquella fiesta, emborracharme y dejarme llevar. Aún así me negaba a ir a una fiesta en donde en menos de 1 hora la mayoría de la gente acabaría vomitando y la otra parte inconsciente por coma etílico, por no decir muertos por tener más alcohol que sangre en sus venas.

Me deshice nuevamente de las absurdas perversiones de mi mente y me acoste en mi cama sin ganas de pensar más, decidiendo que el resto de el día lo dedicaría a dormir y ya veríamos si hacía el esfuerzo de ir a la cocina y comer lo que mi madre me había dejado en el microondas. Esa tarde tenía entrenamiento, pero estaba taaan cansada, bueno, todos los días lo estaba, pero hoy más, así que decidí que como hoy estaría sola en casa, mi madre no se enteraría de que ese día faltaría.

Vivía con mi madre, por ese entonces mi padre había muerto hacía 6 años en un accidente de tráfico por culpa de unos adolescentes que iban bebidos, conduciendo un coche sin siquiera tener carné. Era hija única y mi madre se tiraba todo el día en el hospital trabajando, no nos veíamos mucho por lo que no tenía que preocuparme por fingir sonrisas como toda niña buena haría para no preocupar a su madre, tampoco de intentar prevenir que se enterase de mi verdadera identidad, de que era un fracaso para la sociedad.


	3. Molestias y veneno

13 días antes

Me di una larga ducha y me vestí, tomé una manzana de la bandeja para desayunar y salí corriendo de casa al darme cuenta de que no debí haber tardado tanto, llegué al instituto a duras penas donde sólo me esperaba otro agotador día.

Sonó la sirena que indicaba que eramos libres durante 30 minutos y yo me senté en una mesa doble en alguna esquina oscura por el fondo de la biblioteca. Todo plan de entretenimiento se vio interrumpido cuando súbitamente Sasuke apareció y se sentó a mi lado. Le maldije por lo bajo por hacerme la vida imposible el poco tiempo que me quedaba de encarcelamiento escolar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Dije con un notorio fastidio.

-Asegurarme de que vendrías esta tarde.-

-Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad?

-Vale, pues entonces iré a buscarte. Te arrepentirás si intentas librarte.

-Lo que tú digas, ahora déjame en paz.-Se acercó a mí y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, sacándome un pequeño gemido ante esa acción tan repentina.- Te recomiendo que te lo vuelvas a pensar, no te hagas de rogar, quiero pasar la fiesta a tu lado.- Me susurro a penas estremeciéndome al notar su respiración tan cerca.

No supe que contestar, simplemente me quedé paralizada, él rio al ver que no movía un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, pero no, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, así que me acerqué a él apoyando mi mano muy cerca de su entrepierna e incliné mi rostro sobre el suyo rozando levemente nuestros labios.- ¿Entonces quieres estar a mi lado en la fiesta? - Susurré provocativamente- Pues... - El se acercó a mí en un intento de beso y yo me aparté sonriéndole maliciosamente. Esta vez puse mi mano en su entrepierna y le aprete duramente sacándole un gemido de dolor.- Lástima, por que yo no.- Cogí mi mochila y me fui a paso ligero, supuse que con eso no me volvería a molestar más... Cuán equivocada estaba...

Salí de la biblioteca y noté que se acercaba otra vez hacia mí, aparte de tonto era persistente, me cogió del brazo y me puso enfrente suya. Pude ver derreojo como Ino y Karin, sus "amigas" con derecho a roce, se morían de envidia, lanzándome miradas envenenadas, advirtiendo que no me acercara a su propiedad. Pobre de mí, ¡pero si lo único que yo quería era alejarme!

Sasuke me miró furioso y me dijo bajito y lento:"Vete preparando, pronto haré contigo lo que me de la gana". - Me asusté y sólo alcancé a sonreír cínicamente para esconder ese sentimiento. Cada uno nos fuimos por un lado, yo insultándole por lo bajo, haciendo gala de la gran cantidad de improperios que me sabía. Karin era la chica más "popular" (cofcofzorracofcof)del instituto, era, al igual que Ino, la zorra de Sasuke, ambas eran altas, esbeltas y bastante guapas, pero también unas arpías, no sé si preferiría atragantarme con una garrafa llena de veneno o aguantarlas 1 día entero. Eran tan arrogantes que enferman, se creían algo así como "la última Coca Cola del desierto".

Por ese entonces a mi ya no me importaba pero sí que recordaba las veces que me martilicé por intentar recuperar la amistad de quien fue mi primera amiga, por que sí, señoras y señores, la gente puede llegar a dar cambios tan inesperados y bruscos que realmente cuando lo notas te das cuenta de que ya eres incapaz de reconocer a esa persona. Porque cuando Ino era pequeña era tan bonita como una flor, pero luego no, ella aprendió a ser abrasadora y sus ojos eran tan cortantes como si tuviera dos dagas blandidas en sus retinas. No quedaba nada de la niña dulce y atenta que solía secar las dos lagrimitas tímidas que amenazaban con surcar mis rosadas mejillas por que de nuevo me habían llamado "frentona" en mi época de infante. Fue triste y rápido, sobretodo rápido. No me dio tiempo a decir "hey, ¿no está Ino muy rara? ¿Por qué ahora Ino prefiere jugar con esa niña pelirroja?" Sólo pude soltar un amortiguado "¿Valió la pena?"

A la tarde sabía que él vendría a por mí porque en ningún momento me replanteé lo de ir a su fiesta, así que para evitar encontrármelo en mi casa decidí ir a entrenar, llegué a las 9, cené, leí un rato, me di una ducha cambiando entre caliente y fría para librarme de la carga muscular y me fui a dormir.


	4. Humillación

12 días antes

Otro día más y sin ganas como siempre llegué al instituto librandome de esas molestas legañas todavía pegadas a mis ojos. Tocaba economía y me sente en la 3º fila al lado de la ventana, como siempre, supuse que nadie se sentaría a mi lado, pero mi deducción se fue al traste cuando Sasuke hizo acto de presencia y se sentó a mi lado muy molesto, me miró con furiá, yo simplemente lo ignoré, estuvo mirandome mucho tiempo mientras yo tomaba apuntes algo molesta, sentía como si con sus ojos me estuvieran taladrando.

Pasaron las horas y lo tenía siempre a mi lado, sintiendo como me observaba hasta que al fin sonó la sirena que nos daba vía libre, ya en el patio, después de almorzar fui al aseo, terminé de hacer mis necesidades y me lavé las manos y la cara, cuando me dispuse a salir de ese lugar, algo, más bien alguien me impidió el paso.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías- Dijo con la voz ronca y las facciones de su cara endurecidas.

-No seas imbécil y déjame pasar.- Dije ya muy cabreada, no tenía porque soportar la estupidez de ese niño durante mucho más tiempo.

-No, no princesa, te dije que te arrepentirías me dejaste muy solo en la fiesta, yo sólo quería disfrutar de tu presencia un poco.

-Sí y también emborracharme para hacerme lo que te diera la gana, ¿o no?

-¿Tan mala imagen tienes de mí?- Dijo con finjido enfado- Trae, te haré cambiar de opinión.

Se fue acercando a mi hasta dejarme entre él y la pared, yo tenía miedo, no acostumbraba a tratar de esta forma con los hombres, mm... con nadie acostumbraba a tratar de ninguna forma que no fuera más que la indiferencia. Me aprisionó con su cuerpo y empezó a lamer torturosamente el óbulo de mi oreja. Fue dándome pequeños besos y mordidas hasta llegar a mi cuello donde se detuvo para alzar la mirada y deleitarse con mi cara sonrojada y llena de temor. -Por... P-Por favor... Déjame...-Dije con los ojos empañados.

-No pasa nada, tú tranquila, que te va a gustar, puedes considerarlo tu castigo. Qué suerte tienes, ¿no?- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano protectoramente y sonriéndome cínicamente.

Estaba angustiada, sólo podía suplicar que no me hiciera nada e intentar forcejear inútilmente con él para que me soltara. Él empezó a acariciar la cara interna de mi muslo, yo me estremecí ante aquel roce, le empujé en un vano intento de separarlo de mí, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y ni se imutó. Empezó a morder mi labio que temblaba al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, me besó y coló su lengua en mi boca invadiéndola y aprentando sus labios con los míos fogosamente, yo no me movía, me estremecía ante sus caricias, pero tenía demasiado miedo, me sentía impotente.

Entonces noté como iba desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros y me los bajaba sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones, rapidamente se deshizo de los suyos también. Dándome cuenta entonces del calibre que estaba tomando la situación empecé a gritar, no comprendía como era que hasta ahora ninguna chica hubiera entrado al aseo. Seguí empujándole y gritando al no saber que más hacer para apartarlo de mí y tapó mi boca con su mano, con la otra se deshizo de nuestra ropa interior y se colocó el condón como pudo, ya que yo no le facilitaba nada la tarea. Abrí mucho los ojos sabiendo que era muy tarde como para querer salir intacta de esa situación. Él me miró tiernamente y me besó, secó una lágrima traicionera que corría rápida por mis ojos ahora ya rojos, se acercó a mi oido y me pregunto:"¿Eres virgen?" Sí, por supuesto que sí era virgen. Por las expresiones de mi cara supuso que sí lo era y comenzó a acariciar mi clitoris mientras hacia un gorgorito en forma de burla, yo gemí ante aquel tacto y él ensancho su sonrisa arrogante, se acercó otra vez a mi odio y dijo: te dije que haría lo que quisiera contigo, voy a hacer que gimas mi nombre, tranquila, intentaré ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

Sentí como empezaba a penetrarme lentamente y yo arqueé la espalda, dolía mucho, era insoportable, la posición era muy incómoda, ambos estabamos de pie, yo tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y él me levantaba una pierna para poder adentrarse en mí.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras el me penetraba bruscamente buscando su propio placer, yo también sentía ese placer pero el dolor era mucho mayor, lo único que podía hacer yo era llorar silenciosamente, él cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo de sus embestidas y por ende, mi dolor, no me conseguía acostumbrar a él. Me agarró de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra subía por debajo de mi ropa a mis senos, empezó a apretarlo tanto que los dejó rojos. Al final él llegó al climax y se aparto de mí como si tuviera la peste, temblando caí al suelo lentamente apoyándome en la pared, él se agachó poniéndose a mi altura y me sonrió, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue, antes advirtiendome que faltaba poco para que acabara el descanso. Yo estaba pálida, temblaba y respiraba agitadamente y fue entonces cuando comprendí por que nadie había entrado salvándome de aquello. Todos sus amigos le esperaban en la puerta y le alagaron diciéndole lo "macho" que era. Les dio varios detalles de sus recientes actos. Yo solo temblaba y lloraba, aun así distinguí un "jaja sí, son tan pequeños como aparentan, pero muy redonditos". Durante la siguiente hora me quede paralizada, mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta, parecía una demente, decidí irme a casa.

Eran las 8 y 20, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar por la humillación e impotencia. Fui a la cocina de mi casa a por agua, entonces vi que tenía un mensaje en el contestador, era de mi madre:

Sakura cariño, se me olvidó decírtelo ayer pero hace dos días llamó Kushina diciendo que Naruto vendría a pasar unos días a casa, supongo que hoy a las 8 y 30 lo tendrás allí, sé buena, te quiero cielo.

Naruto era el hijo de la amiga de mi madre, era rubio de ojos azules, era muy hiperáctivo, se podría decir que eramos como el día y la noche, pero él era el único amigo que tenía y le apreciaba mucho. Era una lástima que no nos viesemos amenudo, pero, ¿cómo? Eran las 8 y 20 y el vendría a y 30, no podía dejar que me viera así, llevaba una camiseta de estar por casa ancha pidiendo a gritos que la metieran en la lavadora, mi pelo estaba muy despeinado y lleno de nudos de tanto dar vueltas por la cama, hacia tantos años que no lloraba que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez. Mis ojos rojos e hinchados me delatarían ante mi preciado amigo y lo que menos quería ahora era que se preocupara por mí, sólo quería pasar un tiempo agusto con él, pero a penas faltaban unos minutos para tenerlo tocando a la puerta, el tiempo escaseaba y sólo pude cambiarme de ropa para cuando sonó el timbre. Me mojé un poco la cara para disimular el enrojecimiento en mis ojos, pero era inútil, abrí la puerta e intenté no mirarle mucho a los ojos para que no se fijara en los míos.

Naruto nada más verme me abrazó y cuando nos separamos pudo notar en seguida mi cara hinchada e hizo una mueca de preocupación, no dudó en preguntarme qué me pasaba, yo me hice la loca, pero al final tuve que decírselo. Él se enfureció mucho y se levantó dispuesto a salir a la calle, buscar al que había profanado a su vieja amiga y darle una paliza, entonces notó como de mis ojos volvían a salir lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me abrazó.

Dejamos de hablar sobre aquello y él hizo un amago de como que se había acordado de algo. Me dijo que el año que viene se mudaría cerca de mi casa y que en el poco tiempo que quedaba de clases él iría de prueba. Él año que viene estaríamos juntos, yo me alegré mucho de tener a mi mejor y único amigo en el mismo instituto que yo, y quién sabe, quizás también en mi clase. Encendimos la televisión y al cabo de los minutos caimos en los brazos de morfeo.


	5. Algo en lo que apoyarse

11 días antes

Me desperté abrazada a Naruto, sabía que hoy teníamos clase y ya que era su primer día deberíamos intentar llegar pronto. Aún con ese pensamiento en mente no me moví, me sentía muy bien a su lado y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era deshacer el abrazo, así que esperé hasta que él se despertara.

Llegamos pronto de milagro, él no se trajo ni mochila, no sé ni por que me extrañaba, no es que a él le encantase eso de ir al instituto, esperamos a que sonara la sirena para entrar a clase mientras hablábamos. Antes de entrar, me miró preocupado y me dijo: "Oye, si se te acerca o lo que sea me avisas, ¿vale?, me sentaré a tu lado."

-Si te pones a mi lado ellos también te insultarán.

-No te preocupes.- Me sonrió cálidamente para que me relajara. A mí no me quedó nada más que asentir.

Una vez ya en clase, la profesora hizo que Naruto se presentara.

-Hola, me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto y voy a ser quien le de una paliza al nº 1 en artes marciales de este instituto, un gusto conoceros.- Él estaba muy alegre, le gustaba mucho conocer gente nueva. Se dirigió a mí y se sentó a mi lado, todos le miraron asombrados al ver que nos llevabamos tan bien.

Pero a mí eso no me preocupaba, estaba nerviosa, buscándole con la mirada. No estaba Sasuke por ninguna parte. A la media hora tocaron a la puerta y en efecto, era él, me miró y sentí como se me paraba el corazón. Bajé la cabeza mirando mis apuntes y empecé a temblar, quería correr, no permitiría que me volviera a tocar. Mi reacción no pasó desapercibida para Naruto.

-¡Ey!, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Disimulé como pude, pero nos conociamos de hace mucho y sabía que le estaba mintiendo.- Si, claro jaja-Rei nerviosamente.

-¿Es él verdad?- Miró a Sasuke con rabia.

Asentí temerosa, esperándome lo peor.

-Bueno vamos, tranquila, si se te acerca o algo, se va a enterar.

-...-Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente, y rodeó mi antebrazo con su mano-.

Sasuke me miraba orgulloso disimuladamente, mi corazón parecía que de algún momento a otro se saldría de mi pecho, pero Naruto se dio cuenta y me sonrió, me tranquilicé un poco, él me daba seguridad.

Durante los siguientes días note que la burla de mis compañeros aumentaba, estaba acostumbrada, pero se estaban pasando y llegué a la conclusión de que éstas aumentaron cuando Sasuke empezó a hablarme, acabe relacionándolo todo con él...con lo que me hizo...

Me sentía horrible, me daba mucho asco, quería desaparecer, Naruto era el único que me ayudaba. Cada vez un sufrimiento nuevo dañaba mi corazón y empecé a ver más en blanco y negro.

Recuerdo que esas 2 semanas fueron mi perdición. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una vida podía desmoronarse tan rápido, fácil y cruelmente?

Cada noche que me quedo en sumo silencio, escuchando las manecillas del reloj que me rompen, como si fueran la cuenta atrás hacia alguna nueva desgracia, no puedo evitar quedarme absorta mirando mi café que tristemente acaba enfriándose pensando en "¿que hubiese pasado si...?". Y la culpa, el dolor, la ansieda y la tristeza me corroen por dentro y pienso irónicamente:"Joder, Sakura. Tienes 17 putos años, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Qué prentendías? ¿Cómo permitiste que todo se descontrolara hasta ese punto?

Y de nuevo, como todas las noches desde ese día, mis berridos, llantos, gritos y pataleos inhundan el terrible silencio que se formó a mi alrededor y repito una y otra vez:"Que triste, Sakura. Que triste, que triste..."

_Hola, buenos días/tardes/noches, intento luchar contra el OoC, aun que eso no evita que se me valla la pinza y lo acabe haciendo. Espero que esté gustando el fic, por ahora estoy revisando los caps que tenía hechos, supongo que a partir de ahora actualizaré cada pocos días pues mi imaginación por aquel entonces llegó hasta aquí, pero ahora mismo estoy llena de nuevas ideas (no he dormido en toda la noche por que venían una detrás de otra para mil fics :P) No soy muy partidaría del NaruSaku ni SasuSaku pero eran los mejores personajes que encajaban para el papel y no me pareció mal hacerla a ella la prota. Muchas gracias a los que hallan leído y hallan dejado un review y a los que no también._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
